The Raven by Poe
by Yuki Tenshi-anime freak
Summary: The title says it all, its the poem in Cirque Du Freak form, R&R please


A Cirque Du Freak fanfic

Yuki Tenshi

HELLO EVERYONE, I WANTED TO SHARE MY FAVORITE. POEM TO YOU, THE RAVEN, BY EDGAR ALLAN POE.

SUMMARY: THE RAVEN WITH A TWIST, IT HAS STEVE AND DARREN MIXED IN, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE RAVEN OR CIRQUE DU FREAK, THE POEM IS POE'S, AND THE CHARATERS BELONG TO DARREN SHAN, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME

Once upon a midnight dreary, while Steve pondered, weak and weary,  
>Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,<br>While he nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
>As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.<br>"'Tis some visitor," he muttered, "tapping at my chamber door-  
>Only this, and nothing more."<p>

Ah, distinctly he remember it was in the bleak December,  
>And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.<br>Eagerly he wished the morrow;- vainly he had sought to borrow  
>From my books surcease of sorrow- sorrow for the lost Darrenore-<br>For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Darrnore-  
>Nameless here for evermore.<p>

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
>Thrilled him- filled him with fantastic terrors never felt before;<br>So that now, to still the beating of his heart, he stood repeating,  
>"'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door-<br>Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;-  
>This it is, and nothing more."<p>

Presently his soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
>"Sir," said Steve, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;<br>But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
>And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,<br>That I scarce was sure I heard you"- here he opened wide the door;-  
>Darkness there, and nothing more.<p>

Deep into that darkness peering, long he stood there wondering, fearing,  
>Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before;<br>But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,  
>And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Darrenore!"<br>This he whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Darrennore!"-  
>Merely this, and nothing more.<p>

Back into the chamber turning, all his soul within him burning,  
>Soon again he heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.<br>"Surely," said Steve, "surely that is something at my window lattice:  
>Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore-<br>Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;-  
>'Tis the wind and nothing more."<p>

Open here he flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,  
>In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore;<br>Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
>But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above his chamber door-<br>Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above his chamber door-  
>Perched, and sat, and nothing more.<p>

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
>By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore.<br>"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," he said, "art sure no craven,  
>Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the Nightly shore-<br>Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"  
>Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."<p>

Much he marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,  
>Though its answer little meaning- little relevancy bore;<br>For they cannot help agreeing that no living human being  
>Ever yet was blest with seeing bird above his chamber door-<br>Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,  
>With such name as "Nevermore."<p>

But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only  
>That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.<br>Nothing further then he uttered- not a feather then he fluttered-  
>Till Steve scarcely more than muttered, "other friends have flown before-<br>On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."  
>Then the bird said, "Nevermore."<p>

Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,  
>"Doubtless," said Steve, "what it utters is its only stock and store,<br>Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster  
>Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore-<br>Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore  
>Of 'Never- nevermore'."<p>

But the Raven still beguiling all his fancy into smiling,  
>Straight he wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and<br>door; Then upon the velvet sinking, he betook himself to linking  
>Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore-<br>What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore  
>Meant in croaking "Nevermore."<p>

This he sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing  
>To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into his bosom's core;<br>This and more he sat divining, with his head at ease reclining  
>On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamplight gloated o'er,<br>But whose velvet violet lining with the lamplight gloating o'er,  
>She shall press, ah, nevermore!<p>

Then methought the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer  
>Swung by Seraphim whose footfalls tinkled on the tufted floor.<br>"Wretch," he cried, "thy God hath lent thee- by these angels he hath sent thee  
>Respite- respite and nepenthe, from thy memories of Darrenore!<br>Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Darrenore!"  
>Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."<p>

"Prophet!" said Steve, "thing of evil!- prophet still, if bird or devil!-  
>Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,<br>Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted-  
>On this home by horror haunted- tell me truly, I implore-<br>Is there- is there balm in Gilead?- tell me- tell me, I implore!"  
>Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."<p>

"Prophet!" said he, "thing of evil- prophet still, if bird or devil!  
>By that Heaven that bends above us- by that God we both adore-<br>Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,  
>It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Darrenore -<br>Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Darrenore."  
>Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."<p>

"By that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!" he shrieked, upstarting -  
>"Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!<br>Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!  
>Leave my loneliness unbroken!- quit the bust above my door!<br>Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!"  
>Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."<p>

And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
>On the pallid bust of Pallas just above his chamber door;<br>And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
>And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;<br>And Steve's soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
>Shall be lifted- nevermore!<p>

**A/N: I hope you like the little changes to it, I still love this poem, and Poe, Nevermore my fans, Nevermore. **

**R&R **


End file.
